Kittens
by Shattered Glass of Frost
Summary: [SasuNaru] This has nothing to with kittens. I have no idea what I was thinking... If I owned Naruto, there will be more of these type of scenes in them...


Kittens

By Shattered Glass of Frost

Sasuke blinked his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling of his room. He couldn't fall asleep for some reason, despite the fact that he had been training the whole day and was drained of energy. He shifted under the blankets and turned sideways, facing the wall. His body stiffened slightly when he heard a shuffle and felt a body spooning against his and arms circling his waist.

"Sasuke…"

The Uchiha tried to relax his body. Despite the many times he and Naruto had spend time together, it was still a bit unnerving having the energetic ninja in his bed. He blamed the lack of human contact he avoided as much as possible before he started his relationship with Naruto. If what they have between to the two of them is actually a relationship. Yet at the same time, the warmth from his…lover(?) gave him comfort, comfort that he has not felt in ages. He felt his body stiffened once more when the blonde-haired shinobi started to snuggle closer and rubbed his face against the dark-haired boy's back. Naruto's leg flung itself on top of Sasuke's.

Swearing quietly, Sasuke pondered what to do. These actions of Naruto were really bothering him and preventing him from sleep. Even though he was unable to sleep, he still wanted to try and sleep.

"Sasuke…" the voice purred once again.

Then again, maybe he wanted to play with the shinobi for a bit. He twisted his body around so he faced Naruto. Staring at his sleeping face, Sasuke couldn't help by think how innocent and cute Naruto looked. He definitely wanted to jump the boy right now. He shifted his head closer and moved his lips right besides Naruto's lips. "Dobe…" he whispered as he nibbled on the sleeping boy's earlobe.

Naruto stirred a bit but didn't wake up. Sasuke decided to continue his nibbling, this time adding a bit more bite to it. This time, Naruto sighed in contentment, shifting his legs so that it no longer lingered on top Sasuke's legs. The dark-haired ninja felt slightly upset at the lost of contact, but continued to bother Naruto. This time, he was licking the earlobe of the boy while whispering, "Usuratokachi…wake up…"

This earned a purr from the boy. "Sasuke…"

"Are you going to wake up, dobe?"

The blond shinobi mumbled something incoherent in his sleep. Sasuke thought it sounded something like, "Don't call me dobe…"

He smirked. "But you are a dobe, aren't you?" Sasuke lightly kissed the lips of Naruto. Then he travelled down the length of Naruto's neck, alternating licking and nibbling. He felt the other boy's body shiver from the contact and smirked once more, knowing he was closer to his goal.

What he didn't expect though was Naruto kicking him. "Dobe, what are you doing?" Leave it to the blond to ruin the mood with the most unexpected actions.

"I want to sleep…"

Sasuke nearly sighed. Tonight, their roles seem to have reversed themselves, leaving Sasuke as the more energetic one while Naruto continued to sleep. The Uchiha wasn't about to give up though. After all, Uchihas will always get what they want in the end. "Usuratokachi…" He flung one of his legs on top of Naruto, preventing him from anymore kicking. "Maybe you should teach me Kage Bushin…"

"Why?" murmured Naruto, his eyes fluttering once.

The dark-haired boy leaned towards Naruto's ear. "So I can have my way with you…without worrying about you trying to get away…"

This made Naruto's eyes flew open and a blush immediately dominating his face. "Ero Sasuke…"

"Are you awake now?"

"No…"

"That's not what your body is telling me…" Sasuke let his hands wander, one drifting down the chest of the boy in front of him, while the other groped the bottom of Naruto.

Naruto growled. "Sasuke-teme…" He watched as Sasuke smirked. He resumed licking the neck of Naruto while the said boy was trying to force the moans that were about to exit his mouth down. It wasn't helping the situation that Sasuke have moved so that he was pinning the blonde down, still placing marks of ownership on his neck. He felt fingers tracing his nipples, tweaking them every now and then. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke kissed Naruto fully on the lips. He licked and nibbled on Naruto's lower lip, trying to make him open his mouth. The moment he did, Sasuke plunged into the other boy's sweetness. Tongues battled for dominance while hands drifted all over each other's bodies. "Naruto…" The Uchiha let his hand wander down to the spot between Naruto's legs. "What do you want, Naruto?"

Naruto gasped at the contact. "I…I…"

"I can't hear you."

"Sasuke!"

"Calling out my name does not tell me what you want."

"...Teme!" Naruto cried out when he felt the hand on his length moved once.

Sasuke smirked against the blonde's skin. "Want more?"

Naruto gasped. "Ye…Yes…"

Grabbing hold on to one of Naruto's hands, Sasuke whispered into the boy's ear, "Want to help me too?" He leaded the hand down, between his own legs. The blonde shinobi felt his face turn bright red. Gingerly, he took hold of the Uchiha's length. "Don't tell me you're still embarrassed, dobe."

"I'm not a dobe." He gasped again when he felt Sasuke starting to stroke his length. Subconsciously, he started to do the same thing to Sasuke. "Ah…ah…Sasu…Sasuke…" he moaned, drowning out the slight grunts let out by the Uchiha. "Sa…Sasuke!" At the same time, he felt his own hand becoming covered with a wet fluid. He didn't miss the satisfied grunt from Sasuke. Unconsciously, he wondered when he could be able to hear Sasuke moan. He buried his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck. "Can I sleep now, Sasuke?"

"Want to lick my hand first, dobe?"

"No."

"Both of our hands are sticky."

"It's your fault."

"Are we suppose to sleep with sticky hands?"

"You're talkative tonight, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"There's a towel on the dresser." He felt Sasuke reach over him and grabbed the towel. He watched as Sasuke wiped his own hand and offered it to him. Naruto took the towel and wiped his own hand as well. Then he threw the towel, missing the dresser making it drop on to the floor. "Can I go to sleep now, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hesitated slightly before pulling the boy into his arms, wanting the comfort he felt previously back. "Yea."

Naruto smiled before hugging Sasuke and falling asleep on his chest. "Oyasumi, Sasuke."

Sasuke let the slightest smile graze his face. "Oyasumi, usuratokachi."

"Hey, stop calling me that, Sasuke-teme!"

"Dobe."

Author's Note: Of all things, of all things, I get inspired by cats…no, kittens! I get inspired by kittens! What the hell am I thinking? Watching kittens play with each other, nibbling on each other's ears is suppose to be cute, but I get inspired to write smut? Ahh! My innocent mind is being corrupted! I swear I was innocent and naïve (actually, still am…most of the time), but nooo…I just had to get corrupted. Maybe it's the influence of my friend. I just had to write this. My first Naruto fic ever. I want to start a multi-chaptered Naruto fic, (SasuNaru!) but I'm still trying to work some things out…and the fact that I already have a few stories to write does not help. sigh…I'll figure something out…soon. Back to the story…from what I wrote…it seems like the boys were sleeping naked with each other…does that mean they already did it before…nya, I don't know. It's a drabble one-shot, don't ask me. It just came out the way it did. And it was suppose to be PG-13 too…how come it became R? Argh…


End file.
